Two Souls Stuck in Time (Italy x Reader)
by AnimegirlTohru
Summary: (HetaOni reader insert). They were two souls stuck in time... You ended up in the mansion with the countries. Like Italy, you also remember everything from each time loop.
**A/N: Hey there! Soooo, if any of you have read anything I've written before, you can tell I'm bad with updating and sticking to one plot idea and actually finishing a story… ^^" I'm probably going to delete a lot of my older stories and maybe rewrite some of them if I feel they're worth rewriting (most of those I wrote in middle school, and while I thought they were good at the time I look back at them and cringe O.o" With college I don't really have time to write, but since its summer break, I'm going try to write more because I miss it! By the way, if you're into Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, I had a pretty strong idea for a story and I will be posting that soon, so keep a look out!**

 **Anyways about this story… Well, I kinda lost my Hetalia obsession quite a while ago, but it is one of my good friend's birthday and I wasn't sure what to get her… I asked her to pick any anime or video game character and she picked Italy from Hetalia! She said she was really into HetaOni again so I thought I would write her a short fanfiction! (I was going to draw, but I think I'm better at writing than drawing, drawing is her thing :D). So yup here we go! Happy birthday Amy, I hope you like it!  
(And I'm so sorry for the looooonnnnggg author's note guys…)**

You have been stuck in this mansion with the countries, for what seems like forever. Well, you're the only one who thinks that. You seem to keep going back in time to when you first entered the mansion many time loops ago. No matter what you did, you couldn't stop them from entering.

You arrived at the safe room that had a kitchen and beds. Italy was there, alone. He looked upset.

"Hey, Italy, are you alright?" you asked sitting next to him at the table.

"Vee, ciao [name]. Si, I am fine," Italy replied not looking up at you.

You crossed your arms, not feeling convinced. "It doesn't seem that way."

"Y-You wouldn't-a believe me if I told you…"

"Well I'd say this situation we're in is pretty bizarre itself, so I would believe you," you said placing a hand on Italy's shoulder.

Italy's eyes welled up with tears. "N-No matter what I do… I-It keeps-a happening. We're never going to get out…"

You froze. _Does he remember too?_ You decided to play along like you didn't know. "What do you mean Italy?"

"T-The Oni… This mansion… P-People dying… It all keeps happening over and over again because someone always has to die before we can-a make it out!" Italy cried out with despair. "E-Even if one thing is prevented, something else happens. Will we be stuck here for all eternity?" The tears continued to trace down Italy's face as he wept.

"Italy…" you quietly say his name before pulling him close. "Y-You're not the only one who remembers… I thought I was the only one."

Italy wrapped his arms around you. "Y-You remember too? I-a also thought I was the only one."

You gently stroked Italy's back as he cried. "I know it is probably hard to believe, but I truly believe that we will be able to get out of here," you said with sincerity.

"You really think-a so?" Italy still sounded sad and doubtful, yet there was a small hint of hope in his voice as well.

"Yes I really do. No matter what, we will find a way to make sure everyone will get out alive!" You said with determination.

"[Name]…" Italy whispered your name. He was catching his breath from crying. "I'm-a so sorry for the times I couldn't protect you… And that you also have to remember all the time loops…"

You shook your head. "You don't need to apologize for that, Italy. It is not your fault."

Italy smiled slightly. "Vee, I know… I just sometimes feel like it is..."

You shyly kissed his cheek, causing the cute Italian to blush.

"Vee… [Name]?"

"W-What is it Italy?" you said trying to hide the fact that you were nervous.

"I-I… T-Ti Amo [Name]…"

You blushed as red as one of Spain's tomatoes. Did Italy just say what you thought he said? "U-Um, w-what does that mean?" You were from America and did not know much Italian.

"Vee, I love you [Name]." Italy gently stroked your hair.

You smiled shyly. "I-I… I love you too Italy…"

"W-wait, really?"

You nodded, smiling with more confidence. "Si of course."

Then suddenly the door of the safe room opened. "Hallo Italy, [Name]… Mein Gott, I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" Germany asked blushing slightly before walking back out.

You and Italy both could not help but laugh. You wiped the moisture from the tears off of Italy's face and he pulled you close. Your [eye color] eyes locked with his hazel eyes. Both sets of eyes fluttered shut and your lips met in a sweet kiss.

 _They were two souls stuck in time. Their love and desperation is what would help them get through the loops until the flow of time continues once again._

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, especially the birthday girl! :D Please review!**


End file.
